


History

by tjskipping



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjskipping/pseuds/tjskipping
Summary: A misplaced homework assignment leads to more than Cyrus thought it would.





	History

“Oh, sh-” Cyrus jumped up from his bed and ran to his phone. 

He tripped and swore quietly as he stumbled forward. He grabbed the phone and went to speed dial. 

“Hey, Underdo-” Cyrus didn't even let him finish. “I think I left my History paper at your house when I came over the other day, it's there, right ?” He paused as he heard the sound of papers being shuffled, then hurriedly continued when TJ hummed an affirmative. 

“Can I please come over to get it? I need to submit it tomorrow and i need to look it through one last time and it's worth almost half my grade and I thought I had it. I promise it will take only a few minutes. Please - ”, he was near tears and he hoped TJ could sense his desperation. 

TJ cut him off this time, “ Hey, hey, hey. Cyrus. Breathe. I'll bring it over, okay? I know you're not allowed out after 7.”

“Are you sure?”, the relief was palpable even over the phone. 

“Yeah, dude, it's fine. I was going out for a walk anyway. And you live close enough. ” 

“Oh my God, I love you, thank you!” 

“Uh, it's fine, no big deal. I'll, um- I'll be there in five. Bye. ”

“Bye!”

Cyrus exhaled in relief and collapsed back on his bed. It would have been hard to convince his mom to let him go out to get it himself, since it was 7:30 already and there was no one to take him. 

But, as always, TJ had his back. This was probably not the best time, but he couldn't help the lovesick sigh that escaped him. 

He lay there for a few minutes, thinking about TJ. Then he felt his phone vibrate just as the bell rang. 

“Coming!”, he yelled unnecessarily, because there was no way TJ could've heard him. 

He resisted the urge to check his appearance in the mirror and ran down the stairs, almost slipping because of his socks near the door in his haste. 

He opened the door and saw TJ grinning at him while the sun was setting in the background. He took a second to internally swoon over that as he gave TJ his usual self-indulgent subtle once over. Hey, don't judge him, he had to stay sane during his crush somehow. He smiled back and stepped aside to allow TJ inside.

“Do you have it?” 

TJ ran a hand through his hair and held up a green file, the same shade of green that Cyrus used for his History schoolwork. 

Cyrus grabbed it carefully and put it on a nearby table. Then he jumped on TJ to hug him. He felt TJ's arms around him, pulling him closer. He felt a muffled chuckle in his hair. 

Still holding TJ, he looked up at him. His green eyes were shining with faint amusement and something that seemed like fondness. His mouth was pulled up in a smile, revealing the tiny dimples in his cheeks. 

In a moment of thoughtlessness, he leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to TJ's. The contact lasted for a split second before he tore himself back, eyes wide. 

“Oh, God. I'm sorry, fu- I didn't mean to. Please don't stop being my friend. I won't -”. Cyrus was rambling, horrified at himself. Oh, no. TJ wasn't going to want to be his friend anymore. 

He was turning to run back upstairs, away from this mess, when he felt a hand grasp his arm, pulling him back. He turned himself back around. Oh well. Maybe it will be quick, at least. 

TJ was staring, at him. There wasn't any visible disgust on his face, just shock and something that might have been awe. “Wait, do you like-like me?” 

Cyrus felt a trickle of amusement as he nodded. No turning back now. 

“Fuck. Yes! Will you go out with me? ” 

Cyrus slowly unfroze, less apprehensive. “What- Obviously, duh. You mean, you - you like me back? ” 

“I've been trying to get the guts to ask you out for like a year. Thanks for noticing.” Cyrus giggled at the cheerful sarcasm, thinking about how Andi and Buffy were going to react, hearing about this. 

“As much as I never want you to leave, ever, I still have that paper to finish. Can we talk more about this tomorrow?” 

“Whatever you want, Underdog.” 

Cyrus hugged him again. “I can tell Andi and Buffy, right? ” 

TJ ruffled his hair, “Of course. You can tell whoever you want. ” 

Cyrus beamed up at him and he couldn't resist leaning forward to innocently kiss Cyrus one last time tonight. “Goodnight, Cyrus. ” 

“Goodnight, TJ. ” 

When Cyrus was back upstairs in his room with his assignment, he let out a loud squeal. Guess misplacing his homework wasn't that bad after all. 

He sighed, half in annoyance and half in love, as he fished out a pen. The sooner he finished the final touches, the sooner he could tell Andi and Buffy. After what had just happened though, he couldn't even be properly annoyed at his History assignment. 

He allowed himself one moment of weakness before continuing. 

(7:57pm) To: TJ 🏀 😍  
💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: @tjskipping!!


End file.
